Galloway
by lollipop.panic
Summary: Carlisle, Esme y Edward llegan a Galloway un pueblo de Escocia dispuestos a comprar una casa. Allí conocen a dos personajes un tanto... especiales.
1. Llegada

_Heelloo! bueno, pues aquí os dejo lo que os prometí. Esto ya es la historia que pienso seguir, vamos, lo que quería hacer y no lo anterior jajaja. Es la continuación de "Comienzo", y espero que os parezca mas animada y entretenida. Pretendo que poco a poco y con el tiempo sea una historia divertida, a ver ke tal se me da jaja._

_La historia (ésta) empieza dos años después de que Esme haya sido convertida, y los personajes principales son Carlisle, Esme y nuessssstro Edward querido y amado _

_Ah! el titulo "Galloway" hace referencia a un pueblo de Escocia :)_

_Bueno, espero que os guste mas que la anterior, y si no ya sabeis, tomatazos y lechugazos que me hago una ensaladita encantada!_

_Saluuuuudoooos! nos leemooos!_

El dia estaba lluvioso cosa que hacía que las calles estuvieran semi desiertas

El día estaba lluvioso cosa que hacía que las calles estuvieran prácticamente desiertas.

Galloway parecía un pueblo bastante tranquilo, lo que alegró a los Cullen.

- ¿Los Cullen? – preguntó Edward levantando una ceja.

- Sí… yo creo que es un apellido con mucha clase – contestó Carlisle levantando la cabeza en señal de orgullo.

- A mi no me parece un mal nombre, pero eso no va a hacer que tengas mas importancia que nosotros – añadió Esme con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Está bien, pero en la próxima ciudad cambiamos el apellido – contestó Edward aún no muy convencido.

Los tres cogieron sus mochilas y comenzaron a andar por el pueblo en busca de la casa de la cual Carlisle había estado hablando con un tal "Jonny", que debía ser el interesado en venderla.

- Ha dicho que estaría aquí a las 12:00 – dijo Carlisle mirando el reloj.

- Igual ha tenido que retrasarse por algo – contestó Esme.

Un ruido de frenos algo desgastados y poco fiables terminó con la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Los tres se giraron esperando ver a "Jonny" pero en lugar de ello se encontraron con algo que les sorprendió enormemente.

- Una… ¿vaca? – preguntó Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eh… sí, eso parece – contestó Carlisle sin entender que hacía una vaca allí frente a ellos.

- Hola… tu debes ser Jonny – dijo Edward con tono burlón acercándose al animal que les miraba con aspecto cansado.

- No, ella es Mary, creo que Jonny soy yo.

De pronto los tres se giraron rápidamente ya que la voz les había pillado por sorpresa. Al hacerlo pudieron ver al verdadero Jonny; se trataba de un hombre de unos sesenta años, de pelo blanco, estatura pequeña, bigote poblado y grandes medidas. Llevaba unos vaqueros llenos de arena, cosa que les hizo pensar que su oficio se encontraría en el campo.

- ¿Sois los Cullen? – preguntó Jonny extendiéndole la mano a Carlisle.

Edward carraspeó mostrando su desagrado con la decisión de adoptar ese apellido haciendo que el hombre lo mirara sin entender.

- Sí, somos nosotros. Él es mi hijo Edward, y ella es…

Carlisle miró a Esme esperando una respuesta. No habían decidido del todo si serían al fin un matrimonio.

- Su hermana, soy su hermana – contestó ella dándole la mano.

- Está bien… y por lo que me has dicho por teléfono, pensáis comprar la casa, ¿no?

- Sí, sí, si aun esta en venta queremos quedarnos con ella.

El hombre miró la casa con aire nostálgico y de pronto se rozó los ojos con la manga ya que una pequeña lágrima se disponía a salir en breve.

- ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó Esme con preocupación.

- Sí, sí… no es nada. Es la emoción. He vivido muchos buenos y bonitos momentos en esta casa… - aclaró Jonny sonriendo.

- Con su mujer supongo, ¿no? – preguntó Edward acercándose al hombre.

- ¡No, no! Yo nunca me he casado, con Mary – contestó acariciando el lomo de la vaca.

De pronto, un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Aquella última frase les había dejado sin habla, y lo único que se les pasaba por la cabeza era la relación que podrían haber mantenido la vaca Mary y el tal Jonny.

- Bueno, esto… la casa. Hemos traído todos los papeles y demás que me pediste por teléfono, y si los vemos y empezamos con el papeleo… mejor – dijo Carlisle a gran velocidad.

- Sí, será mejor que empecemos – contestó el hombre.

Para comenzar con todos los trámites de la venta de la casa decidieron entrar dentro de ella ya que allí podrían sentarse, y así aprovechaban y la conocían.

- ¿Y como es que habéis aceptado a quedaros con la casa si ni siquiera la habíais visto? – preguntó Jonny intrigado.

Los tres se miraron sin saber bien que contestar. Ese tema no lo habían tratado, y si lo pensaban fríamente era algo difícil de creer que una familia quisiera comprar una casa que no habían visto.

De pronto, los tres contestaron a la vez haciendo que Jonny se hiciera un lío.

- Nos habían dicho que Galloway es precioso – dijo Esme.

- Me convenciste a los cinco minutos, tienes un don para hacer negocios – contestó Carlisle.

- Nos gusta el riesgo y la aventura – comentó Edward sin saber si quiera por qué lo decía.

Jonny los miró sin entender porqué todos hablaban a la vez y porqué ninguno había coincidido con las respuestas.

- Bueno, veo que teníais diferentes razones…

- Sí, bueno… como ves nos encanta este sitio. ¿Firmáis ya? – preguntó Edward algo nervioso por la situación.

- Bueno chico, estas cosas no van tan rápido… ahora me llevaré todos estos papelajos y dentro de dos días creo que ya podréis vivir aquí.

Después de hablar largo y tendido con Jonny decidieron que era hora de buscar un hotel donde vivir esos dos o tres días mientras se legalizaban los trámites de la casa. Jonny les comentó que tenía muchas ganas de vender la casa, y que al tenerlo todo preparado las cosas irían más deprisa.

- Creo que nos va a ir muy bien aquí – opinó Carlisle sonriendo.

- La gente parece muy agradable – contestó Esme.

- ¡Y hay vacas! – añadió Edward soltando una carcajada.

Todos comenzaron a reír haciendo que la gente que pasaba por su alrededor mirase con curiosidad.

- Sí, creo que esto va a estar bien – dijo Edward antes de mostrar de nuevo sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa pícara.


	2. Cuestión de suerte

_Hooolaaaa! bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo :D _

_¿Os imagiáis que pasaría si Edward, el perfecto Edward, pisara un excremento de perro? ¿Podéis haceros una idea de como puede reaccionar en una situación así y en muchas otras similares? Pues yo, sí :D _

_Y bueno, de eso va este capitulo, Edward en una situación totalmente normal y a la vez cómica (mucho mas si hablamos de él)._

_He intentado escribir este capitulo lo mas rapido posible, y espero ke os guste _

_Saluuuudoooos! nos leemos y muchos muchos mus!!_

_Gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews! Me alegráis muchoo!_

_PD: este capitulo lo he hecho desde el punto de vista de Edward, espero que os guste. Ya me diréis al respecto _

* * *

Abrí la cortina que oscurecía mi habitación del hotel temiendo que un inmenso sol me deslumbrara al hacerlo. A la de tres, las finas telas se movieron hacia los lados dejando ver una gran cristalera. Al ver las pesadas nubes suspiré y mas tranquilo decidí salir a la calle.

Antes de ello preferí entrar en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle ya que no me importaba que me acompañasen.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunté dándo dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

- Sí, claro, pasa Edward – contestó Esme.

Entré en la habitación y miré a mi alrededor. No me había fijado aún en lo espaciosa que era.

- ¿Querías algo?

- Estoo... sí, voy a ir a dar un paseo y he pensado que quizás podrías querer venir – respondí.

- Un paseo... prometí a Carlisle que iría con el a hablar de nuevo con Jonny. Creo que no se siente a gusto a solas con él... - dijo ella comenzando a reír.

- Puede que parte de culpa la tenga Mary.

- ¿Mary? - preguntó ella sin entender.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la miré como si de algo obvio se tratase.

- La vaca Mary, ¡no me digas que te habías olvidado de ella!

- ¡Oh! La vaca... ya, ya, ya me acuerdo de ella... - Esme comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Bueno, entonces mejor me voy yo solo, dile a Carlisle que estoy viendo el pueblo – dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta.

- Ve con cuidado – contestó Esme con tono irónico.

- Sí, mami – dije con retintín.

Salí a la calle y me detuve un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar. ¿Derecha o izquierda? ¿Cuál era la mejor opción? Decidí ir hacia la izquierda, ya que algo me decía que esa la mejor idea.

Comencé a caminar pero el paseo no duró mucho. De pronto, sentí como mi pie caía sobre algo realmente blando. Temiendo lo peor alcé el zapato y le heché una ojeada a la suela. Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Tenía el tamaño de una manzana y parecía que el perro que la había abandonado allí acababa de hacerlo.

- Sí, realmente tengo mucha suerte – dije suspirando.

Miré hacia ambos lados primero esperando que nadie me hubiera visto, y segundo buscando algo donde poder limpiarme. Y de pronto, lo ví. En el suelo, tirado, cosa que significaba que no era de nadie y por tanto podía usarlo, había un pañuelo de tela.

Corrí hacia él y una vez lo tuve en mis manos limpié cuidadosamente el hermoso regalo que me había dejado el perro.

De pronto, unos gritos llamaron mi atención. Eran de una mujer, una chica, y su voz no me resultaba nada familiar.

- ¡Pero se puede saber que haces! - gritó la chica acercándoseme.

Decidí soltar el pañuelo, ahora algo mas manchado que cuando lo cogí, y miré a la chica sin comprender porqué me gritaba.

- Sí, tú, ¿quien te crees que eres? - preguntó la chica enfurecida.

- Yo... esto... ¿de qué me estas hablando? - pregunté sin entender el motivo de sus gritos.

- El pañuelo.

Volví a mirarla sin entender porqué metía de por medio el sucio pañuelo.

- Si lo quieres, todo tuyo – le contesté comenzando a cansarme de sus gritos.

- ¡Pues claro que todo mio! ¡Esque es mio!

Por fin entendí porqué ese enfado. Me había limpiado la suela de la zapatilla con su pañuelo y ahora estaba completamente manchado.

- Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención mancharlo...

La chica se agachó y lo cogió.

- Ahora tendré que frotar para quitar todo este barro – dijo ella entre dientes.

No supe si reír o morirme (metafóricamente claro) al escuchar el comentario de la chica.

- Barro, ya... esto.. no, esque mira, iba por la calle y pisé una... un excremento de perro, y bueno, lo que tienes en la mano no es barro precisamente. Al menos no 100 - dije intentando explicar mi error.

De pronto, la cara de la chica cambió, y comencé a asustarme al ver que en cualquier momento iba a explotarle la cabeza.

- No... ¿no es barro? - preguntó ella con los ojos como platos.

- No, lo siento, yo pensé que estaba tirado en el suelo, que no era de nadie... - intenté excusarme.

De repente, un grito recorrió todo el pueblo haciendo que tres pájaros alzaran el vuelo asustados.

Dí unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás aterrado de lo que pudiera hacerme, sabiendo y todo que esa chica no tendría nada que hacer contra mí.

- ¡Qué asco por favor! - dijo la chica tirando el pañuelo – mejor me voy.

- Si quieres te puedo comprar uno... no sé, dime donde vives y yo mismo te lo llevo – dije intentando arreglar la situación.

- Déjame, y no, no quiero nada tuyo.

La chica tiró el pañuelo al suelo y después de lanzar una última mirada de asco dió media vuelta y se marchó.

No entendía muy bien porqué se ponía así por un simple pañuelo. No me habría costado nada comprarle uno nuevo e incluso podría bordarle sus iniciales si hacia falta.

De pronto miré al suelo y me encontré con algo que terminó de amargarme el paseo. Justo encima de la zapatilla del pie derecho estaba depositado el pañuelo, y casualmente por la parte que estaba manchada.

- Hoy nada me va a salir bien, está bien, ya he captado la situación.

Decidí volver al hotel ya que si pasaba mas tiempo fuera de él podría acabar con algún tipo de pañuelo manchado en toda la cara y no me parecía el mejor plan.

Poco a poco, y cojeando para no mancharme también el pantalón con la zapatilla, llegué hasta la puerta del hotel y entré hasta el ascensor. Justo cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, escuché de nuevo gritos, pero esta vez no parecía ser la chica del pañuelo.

- ¡La puerta! ¡Sujeta la puerta chico!

Me giré a gran velocidad a la vez que frenaba la puerta del ascensor tal y como me lo había pedido la mujer. Se trataba de una señora ya entrada en edad. Lo que mas llamó mi atención fué su vestido azul chillón junto con una gran pamela, del mismo tono, situada encima de su rubia melena rizada.

- Ay, gracias chico... - dijo la mujer con tono sofocado mientras entraba en el ascensor.

- No es nada – contesté de forma agradable.

De pronto, me fijé en que no estabamos solos. Junto a ella se encontraba un perro de pequeña estatura que lucía un precioso chaleco del mismo color que el traje de su dueña. El perro comenzó a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos cosa que no me dió buena espina.

- ¿Te gusta Mikel? - preguntó la señora mirando su perrito.

- ¿Mikel? - pregunté yo sin poder esconder mi cara de asombro.

- Sí, se llama Mikel, y es muy cariñoso – dijo la mujer mostrando el orgullo que sentía hacia su perro.

Intenté continuar en silencio el resto de camino que me quedaba hasta llegar al quinto piso. La señora no dejaba de canturrear una canción que me resultaba enormemente familiar, cosa que hizo que comenzara a prestar mas atención a buscar el titulo y cantante de esa canción que a lo que realmente estaba pasando en esas cuatro paredes. Todo continuó así durante unos segundos, en silencio, pero de pronto algo borró de mi mente la búsqueda de la canción, de esa y de cualquiera.

El pacífico y bueno de Mikel se lanzó sobre mi pierna haciéndome unos ligeros rasguños en el pantalón. Si lo pensaba friamente no tenía porqué preocuparme, ya que por muy afilados que fueran los dientes de Mikel nunca lograría hacerme daño, pero me molestaba muchísimo que me destrozara mis pantalones favoritos.

La señora, que después de unos cuantos segundos de mordiscos y ligeras pataditas por mi parte, se dió cuenta de que Mikel se estaba poniendo agresivo y comenzó a zarandearlo.

- ¡Mikel! ¡Para ya! ¡No seas malo! - gritaba la señora viendo que cada vez la furia del perro iba a mas y mas.

De pronto, la actitud del perro cambió. Algo hizo que dejara de morderme el pantalón... para pasar a oler los restos del pañuelo de mi queridísima y gritona amiga.

El olor comenzó a atraerle de tal forma que en menos de diez segundos el perro se encontraba lamiéndome la zapatilla.

- Para ya, para ya... - dije moviéndo el pie para que el perro dejara su acoso hacia mi pierna.

- No sé que le pasa... nunca le he visto asi, ke extraño – contestó la mujer muerta de vergüenza.

- No pasa nada... si ya... ya para.

De pronto, intentando controlar todo lo posible y mas mi fuerza, golpeé al perro con el pie haciendo que por fin y milagrosamente dejara de entusiasmarle mi zapatilla. Respiré hondo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pude salir al pasillo. Allí me encontré con Carlisle y Esme, que por como iban vestidos parecía que se disponían a salir.

- ¿Ya estás de vuelta? - preguntó Esme sonriendo.

- Sí, y no creo que salga nunca mas – contesté recordando lo mal que me había ido la tarde.

- ¿Llevas algo en el pantalón... y en la zapatilla? - preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

- No, me voy a dormir.

Sabía que eso nunca sería una excusa fiable, al menos si la usaba con ellos, pero esperaba que captaran que lo único que quería era llegar a la habitación y encerrarme.

- Vamos a salir – dijo Carlisle - tú no vienes ¿no?

- Preferiría comerme un ciervo con pulgas, muchas pulgas... - contesté refugiándome en la habitación.

Allí estaba a salvo, nada de perros, de pañuelos, ni de chicas con unas perfectas cuerdas vocales, en definitiva, nada de excremento de perro.


	3. Encuentros

_Hooolaaaa! Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el tercer chapter! Espero ke os guste, aunke sea mas cortito y un poco menos aburrido... pero eske no he podido hacer otra cosa, ya que para hacer que comience la historia de verdad (jijiji) tiene ke ser de momento un poco aburridilla..._

_Ah! tambien tengo ke decir ke casi al final del capitulo se me ha estropeado el teclado, y hay muchos signos como por ejemplo los acentos ke no podia ponerlos... Lo sientoo!_

_Bueno, espero ke os gusteee!_

_Saluuuuudooooos! Muuuuchos muuuuchos muuus!!_

Me senté en la cama y pensé en como me había ido la tarde. ¿Sería una señal? ¿Sería al comienzo de una desastrosa vida en ese nublado pueblo? No sabía ni en que pensar ni que hacer, y ahora que Carlisle y Esme habían salido a conocer el pueblo le quedaban muchas horas de soledad.

- Bueno, primero de todo voy a lavar las zapatillas y el pantalón... que no estoy muy agradable – dije en voz alta hablando conmigo mismo.

Las horas fueron pasando mas rápido de lo que yo pensaba, cosa que hizo que me alegrara enormemente. En unas horas mas podríamos mudarnos a la nueva casa, a nuestra casa, y eso comenzaría una etapa de luz en esta ruta de excrementos de perro.

Carlisle y Esme volvieron media hora después de que yo terminara de limpiar y asear todas las cosas que habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente en esa misma tarde.

Ambos entraron en la habitación del hotel con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Es precioso este pueblo – dijo Esme ilusionada.

- La gente es realmente amable, y hay tiendas por todas partes – añadió Carlisle igual de contento.

No podía entender esa emoción que recorría sus rostros. A mi la tarde me había ido fatal, y no comprendía la suerte que estaban teniendo ellos.

- Me alegra que lo hayáis pasado bien – contesté sin apenas entusiasmo.

De pronto, vi que Carlisle comenzaba a sacar sus mudas de la pequeña cómoda y las metía una a una en su mochila. Una pequeña esperanza recorrió mi corazón al pensar que quizá eso podría significar que se marchaban a la casa nueva.

- Venga Edward, prepara tu mochila que nos vamos en diez minutos – dijo Esme.

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿Ya? - pregunté enormemente esperanzado.

- En... ocho minutos exactamente – contestó Carlisle sonriendo.

Me apresuré a hacer la maleta y en menos de dos minutos la tuve hecha.

La verdad es que todos estabamos enormemente ilusionados con el desplazamiento a la nueva casa, pero sobretodo el que desbordaba mucha mas ilusión era Edward, ya que así podría librarse de Mikel.

Veinte minutos después las puertas de la casa se abrieron mostrando el interior de la casa, que, aunque ya lo habían visto una vez, se sorprendieron de nuevo al ver lo espaciosa que era.

- Edward, escoge dormitorio – dijo Esme acariciándole el brazo.

Acepté rápidamente la petición de Esme y subí en cuanto pude al piso de arriba. Tenía un pasillo muy largo, todo lleno de cuadros perfectamente pintados. Desde el principio del pasillo se podía distinguir tres habitaciones.

Decidí entrar en la primera que me encontré y resultó ser un baño, aparentemente pequeño pero también espacioso. Después de inspeccionar el baño decidí entrar en la segunda habitación, que en este caso se trataba de una especie de despacho. En él tan solo había una mesa vieja y gastada y una silla de igual aspecto. En cuanto ví esos viejos muebles pensé rápidamente en darles una buena capa de pintura, cosa que haría que quedase como nuevo. Y por último, la tercera habitación. Esa era la importante. Se trataba del dormitorio, el único dormitorio que se encontraba en el segundo piso, ya que los otros dos estaban situados en el primer piso.

- Es perfecta.

Me sentí enormemente felíz al ver el lugar que me había tocado. Por supuesto, pensaba quitar la cama, y allí situaría seguramente un sofá o algo que me dejara gran espacio para poder pasar allí parte de mi tiempo.

De pronto, mientras miraba la habitación con sumo detalle, escuché el sonido del timbre. ¿Quién podría ser si no nos conocía nadie?

- ¡Voy yo! - gritó Esme desde el primer piso.

Me apresuré a bajar en cuanto escuché que Esme abría la puerta. Me tenía realmente intrigado saber quien podría ser, así que después de reconocer que por primera vez había podido en mi la curiosidad y las ganas de cotillear, bajé.

- Hola, soy vuestra vecina – dijo amablemente una voz de mujer.

- Hola, encantada, nosotros somos los Cullen – contestó Esme – pero, pasa, pasa.

Me acerqué a la puerta y le extendí la mano a la nueva vecina. De pronto, pasó algo que me dejó un tanto descolocado. La mujer se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó amistosamente.

- ¡Si tenéis un hijo adolescente! - dijo conn gran ilusión – yo también tengo una hija de tu edad, quizás acabéis siendo buenos amigos.

- Sí, claro, todo puede ser – dije intentando ser lo mas simpático posible.

- La mujer que parecía algo distraída ya que miraba constantemente de aquí para allá, entró dentro de casa y se sentó en uno de los sofás del comedor.

- Bueno, y me has dicho que eres la vecina de al lado, ¿no? - preguntó Esme que en menos de cinco minutos había preparado café para uno y había sacado unas pastas.

- Sí, justo la de la casa de al lado. La que tiene el jardín lleno de enanos de porcelana – contestó con ilusión.

- De pronto, vi algo que me llamó enormemente la atención. Esme acababa de llevarse una pasta a la boca. La miré esperando ver su reacción, ya que para nosotros era como comer un puñado de tierra.

- Esto... ahora... ahora vuelvo – dijo Esme al comenzar a hacerle efecto el sabor a tierra.

La vecina asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y Esme salió hacia el baño rápidamente.

- Bueno, y tu eres... ¿Edward? - preguntó ella intentando comenzar una conversación.

- Sí, soy el único hijo que tienen – contesté casi sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Pues tienes que conocer a mi hija... espera, que la llamo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la vecina salió a gran velocidad al jardín y comenzó a dar gritos.

- ¡Amelia! ¡Amelia, ven! - comenz'o a gritar.

- No, no hace falta que... que grite.

Intente no ponerme a su altura y no comenzar a gritar, pero de pronto sucedi'o algo que me saco de mis casillas.

- Tu... - dije mirando a la chica.

- Oh dios mio – dijo separando las palabras.

- Genial, esto va a ir genial.

Me acordaba perfectamente de ella. Bueno, para ser sinceros, me acordaba mas de sus gritos, de la peor tarde que habia pasado en mi vida y por supuesto, del excremento de perro.


	4. Actitudes

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, aki os dejo el cuaaaarrrto chapter! :D he intentado darme mucha prisa en hacerlo, asi ke espero ke seais buenas ke no se tarda nada en darle al gooo! Y eso me haria very very happy :D_

_Bueno, por cierto, no me olvido de contestar a mis amores lectoras! Jaja _

_Kiria, a mi tambien me encanta la vaca! Mi querida Mary... jajaja_

_Mitsuko-chan, aun no tengo claro si voy a introducir a todos los personajes, aunke ya tengo algo pensado... jojojojo!!_

_im-your-nightmare, bueno bueno, poco a poco Esme va a ir... espabilándose jaja_

_Y por último eliey, gracias por interesarte y usar un poquito de tu tiempo en leer mi historia ._

_Lo bueno de no tener muchas lectoras es que las puedes mencionar a todas, ¿no? jaja_

_Muchas muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis contestado de verdad _

_Espero ke os gusteee!!_

_Saluuuudos y besooos!! Ah! Y muchos muuus de Mary!! :D_

- ¿Nunca voy a poder deshacerme de ti? - preguntó de manera bastante grosera la chica.

- ¿No debería hacer yo esa pregunta? - dije intentando ser tan maleducado como ella.

De pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no estabamos solos y dejamos de discutir. Todos nos miraban sin entender.

- Creo que nos hemos perdido algo... - le dijo Esme a la vecina.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la madre de la chica.

- Nada, que parece ser tengo una fan – dije mirando con malicia a la chica.

- ¡Ja! - contestó ella.

Esme y la vecina nos seguía mirando sin entender que pasaba. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Carlisle, cosa que pareció gustar a mi querida vecina.

- Uy, ¿tenemos visita? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Es la vecina y su hija – contestó Esme.

De pronto, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la vecina se lanzó al cuello de Carlisle y le dió dos besos de forma muy cariñosa.

- Vaya... esto... hola – contestó Carlisle que estaba totalmente sorprendido.

- Soy Helen, y ella es mi hija Amelia.

- Amy, soy Amy – rectificó la chica algo cabreada.

La miré de nuevo de forma maliciosa antes de volver a hablar.

- Así que Amelia eh... - dije intentando que mi voz sonara algo burlona.

- Así que Eduardo eh... - contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Me iba a ser muy difícil quedar por encima de ella, eso lo tenía claro. Parecía que pensaba mas rápido que yo, ya que un segundo después de que yo hiciera un comentario hacia ella ya tenía uno preparado, y lo peor, era mejor que el mio.

- Bueno, pasemos al comedor, y así hablamos no sé, si vamos a ser vecinos tendremos que conocernos – dijo Carlisle mirando a Helen y Amy.

Como me imaginaba, esa idea le pareció genial a la vecina, muy diferente de lo que pensaba Amy al respecto.

- Bueno, yo creo que voy a irme a casa – dijo intentando escapar de allí.

- Amelia, no te va a pasar nada por quedarte unos minutos, no seas así de insociable – contestó su madre sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle.

De pronto me fijé en él. Era la primera vez que lo veía en una situación embarazosa, y cuando me refería a embarazosa quería decir habiendo mujeres de por medio. La verdad que en todos estos años nunca le había oído decir ningún comentario acerca de una mujer, y tampoco sabía si cuando aún estaba vivo tenía o había tenido novia.

Helen no dejaba de hacer bromas, un tanto absurdas todo hay que decirlo, y Carlisle no dejaba de sonreír amablemente, todo lo contrario que Esme.

- ¿Y solo estáis vosotras dos? - preguntó Carlisle.

- No, tengo un hijo más, Maxi, de siete años – contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

Esme hacía diez minutos que no hablaba, y eso me llamó la atención. No porque fuera una persona parlanchina, no, si no porque ella intentaba siempre en todo momento ser simpatica, y hacer que se sintiera bien todo aquel que hablara con ella.

Me senté en el sofá lo suficientemente alejado de Amy y observé a Esme. No tenía cara de muy buenos amigos, y no dejaba de mirar a Helen. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien porqué actuaba de esa forma, ya que en ningún momento la vecina había hecho nada que pudiera ofenderla.

Pasados veinte minutos Helen y Amy decidieron marcharse. No sé si fué impresión mia, pero se me hizo ver que Esme suspiraba aliviada. Parace ser que Carlisle no captó ese detalle, todo y que los vampiros podíamos atender a varias cosas, parecía que esa mujer le bloqueaba y lo hacía tan devilucho como un simple humano.

- Espero que a partir de ahora no dudéis en pulsar nuestro timbre si necesitáis algo – dijo Helen antes de marcharse.

- Y nosotros esperamos que no dudéis en pulsar el nuestro si podemos serviros de ayuda – contestó Carlisle amablemente.

Me acerqué a la puerta para despedirles con una sonrisa, pero se me borró por completo al ver a Amy. Me miraba con cara de odio, como si desease que su querido pañuelo se posara en mi cara.

Helen y Amy se despidieron de Carlisle y Esme y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. Algo me impulsó a hacer algo que nunca pensé que fuese capaz de hacer.

- ¡Amelia! ¿Cual es tu apellido? - pregunté con picardía – es por ir bordándote tus iniciales en el pañuelo que te compre.

Pensé que a Amy le iba a dar un paro cardíaco cuando escuchó mi pregunta. No contestó, pero está claro que muchas veces una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

No logró intimidarme, pero desde ese momento supe que esa chica me iba a meter en mas de un lío. Y lo más curioso, era que a pesar de saberlo y de saber también que era una chica insoportable y nada compatible conmigo, había algo que hacía que quisiera provocarla esperando su cruel y despiadada respuesta.

- Hasta mañana Amelia – dije en tono muy bajo antes de volver al interior de la casa.

Entré en el salón de nuevo y me senté en uno de los sillones a reflexionar. Estaban pasando muchas cosas y en muy poco tiempo, y yo, que estaba acostumbrado a vivir de una forma tranquila, no estaba seguro de saber llevar la situación. A pesar de ello, saber que tenía una enemiga cerca era algo que me motivaba enormemente y hacía que la estancia aquí no fuese tan dura.

De pronto, algo llamó mi atención. Sentí algo extraño, una sensación que no entendía bien pero que hizo que me levantase del sillón.

- ¿Pasa algo Edward? - preguntó Carlisle que en ese momento entraba en el salón con unos papeles del hospital donde pensaba trabajar.

- No, bueno, no sé... - dije buscando a mi alrededor sin entender que estaba esperando encontrar exactamente.

De pronto, la risa de Carlisle hizo que me girara hacia él a mirarle.

- Desde luego esa chica no te tiene mucho aprecio, no... - dijo riendo de nuevo.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunté algo nervioso.

- Yo de ti me miraba en el espejo.

Muerto de la intriga fuí al baño y comencé a mirarme tal y como Carlisle me había dicho. Por mas que miraba y miraba no encontraba nada sospechoso, nada extraño. Pero, de pronto, lo ví.

Tenía una aguja clavada en el trasero, cosa que a pesar de que no me hacía ningún tipo de daño, me hubiera molestado y avergonzado bastante si hubiera decidido salir de casa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que esa chica era mas mala de lo que yo imaginaba.


	5. Naturaleza

_Holaaa! :D ke tal todo?? espero ke muy muy bien bueno buenoo, pues aki os dejo el quinto chapter! Esta vez he tardado un poco mas (bueno, un poco bastante...), pero eske han estado los examenes de por medio y no me he parado a escribir._

_Llegó el turno de responder preguntas y dudas :D_

_Virina, yo ya había pensado en eso, pero es normal ke preguntes pues mira, Esme por ejemplo como lleva dos años con Edward y sabe de su don, ha aprendido a controlarse y no pensar en lo ke de verdad kiere pensar para ke el no se de cuenta. De Helen no digo nada (aunke Edward claro ke la escucha) porke de momento no ha pasado nada interesante de lo ke me pueda aprovechar jaja y por último, Amy. Como ves en Crepusculo Edward no puede leer los pensamientos de Bella porke si no no seria interesante para el lector... por eso he decidido ke solo voy a poner esas clases de situaciones en partes donde quiera (por crear una escena) que pase. Espero ke te haya convencido :)_

_Y a las demás me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado! :D_

_Espero ke os guste y ke me dejeis muchos muchos coments y acordaros, la vaca Mary se los lee todos todos y lo tiene en cuenta a la hora de haceros una visita a casa! _

_Un saluuuudin! Xauuu! Y muchos muchos mus de Mary! :D_

Después de deshacerme de la maldita aguja subí a mi dormitorio, si se puede llamar así, y me senté en la silla que estaba tras el escritorio.

Esa habitación me inspiraba tranquilidad. A pesar de no tener ninguna comodidad ni ser de una belleza estraordinaria, no sé muy bien porke pero me sentía bien allí dentro.

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor sin saber muy bien ni en que pensar.

De pronto, su rostro apareció en mi mente arrastrando hasta el mas profundo hoyo mi paz y tranquilidad.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? - me pregunté en voz alta levantándome de un salto de la silla. - tan solo es una cria de pueblo, nada mas...

Estiré los brazos a pesar de que evidentemente no me sentía cansado haciendo que, segundos después me arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

Un "crack" algo sospechoso sonó en el respaldo de mi querida silla, haciendo que en pocos segundos acabara tirado en el suelo. Nunca pensé que me pasaría algo así, ya que gracias a que era vampiro podía contar con rápidos movimientos, pero mi cabeza no estaba donde debería estar.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- ¿Estás bien Edward? - preguntó Esme preocupada.

Sí, sí... no ha sido nada. Solo una silla vieja – contesté sacudiéndome la ropa.

Esme, algo mas tranquila me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a salir de la habitación.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que esa habitación contaba con uno de los muchos balcones que poseía la casa. Sin poder resistirme a su atractivo decidí asomarme.

La verdad era que el paisaje, a pesar de ser un pueblo bastante reducido, y algo rural (me acordé de la vaca Mary) era muy bonito, tenía algo. Pensé que debía ser su aire medieval. Una carcajada sonó dentro de mi haciendo que mostrase una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto, esa sonrisa se esfumó.

Estaba ahi, en su jardín arreglando las plantas, aunque mas bien yo diría que torturándolas. Por lo que podía ver desde el balcón parecía que lo que estaba haciendo era plantar un nuevo arbol, o al menos un intento. Para ello estaba arrancando uno viejo y seco, que ya no hacía ningún papel en el floreado jardín.

De pronto, mi sonrisa volvió. Amy pegó un fuerte tirón del apagado arbol haciendo que al perder el equilibrio la chica cayera al suelo.

Una gran carcajada salió del fondo de mi garganta como hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba.

Decidí que viendo el patético aspecto de Amy era la hora de dejarme caer por su jardín.

Segundos después me apoyé en un seto sin hacer apenas ruido y la miré esperando que se percatara de mi presencia.

- Maldita seas planta... pues quieras o no pienso arrancarte... - decía Amy mientras se sacudía la tierra del pantalón.

- Creo que aún tienes un poco de tierra en el lado derecho... - señalé mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados su pantalón.

Amy se giró a gran velocidad haciendo que, al marearse, se tambaleara de un lado a otro, haciendo que la situación cada vez fuera mas cómica.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? - preguntó ella tan enfurruñada como de costumbre.

- Estaba en casa algo aburrido, después de quitarme una singular aguja de mi querido trasero, cuando pensé que el arrancar un arbol podría ser una faena demasiado peligrosa para mi gran amistosa y amable vecina.

Amy me miró de nuevo con los ojos llenos de odio y comenzó de nuevo a estirar del arbol.

Seguía sin poder arrancarlo.

- Para ser una chica algo... rural, no tienes demasiada fuerza... - comenté intentando comenzar una agradable discursión.

- Para tu información, esto es un pueblo mas urbano que rural, y no entiendo porque afirmas que las chicas de campo debemos tener fuerza.

- Ah bueno, si es mas urbano que rural entonces retiro lo dicho – dije en tono burlón. - y a lo de la fuerza... no sé, pensaba que como estabais acostumbrados a talar arboles y llevarlos a cuesta pues... no sé, me hice una idea equivocada.

Fue realmente gracioso ver como la cara de Amy comenzaba a transformarse por momentos. Incluso hubo un segundo que me pareció ver frente a mi a una gárgola.

- Espera.

Amy me miró sin entender. Me acerqué a ella y le toqué suavemente el brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - preguntó ella apartando el brazo.

- Nada, solo comprobaba que no eras de piedra – contesté como si nada.

Amy volvió a mirarme con cara de no entender nada, cosa que me encantaba.

- ¿De piedra? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo.

- Sí, no sé, será cosa mia, pero hubo un segundo antes que no sé, tuviste aspecto de gárgola... pero no hablo de una gárgola bella, con aire sereno, no, no, algo mas... campestre – dije mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Vale, está bien, vete a tu casa – me contestó de forma tajante.

- No, no , no Amelia... eso no está nada bien. Supongo que en los institutos de aquí no se toman muy en cuenta el ser.. como decirte... amable, agradable, caballeroso, pero bueno, debes saber que en la ciudad eso de no tener educación es una cosa muy fea.

Esta vez, para mi gran desilusión, decidió no contestar y seguir con su lucha a muerte con el arbol.

Ya que veía que ella no me iba a ofrecer ninguna silla y que la cuestión de la poda del arbol iba para largo, decidí hacerme un hueco entre los arbustos y me senté a observar. En cuestión de segundos me llamó la atención.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahi mucho tiempo? - preguntó con tono de desaprobación.

- Pues por lo que veo unas dos horas mas.

- ¿Dos horas? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sí, si no he calculado mal, ese será el tiempo que tardarás en arrancar el maldito arbol.

De pronto se quitó los guantes y los tiró al suelo. Esta ves no parecía enfadada como de costumbre, mas bien resignada.

- Esta bien, don perfecto, hazlo tú.

- Recemos a todos los santos, ave maria purisima, tus pe... - comencé a recitar una larga serenata de oraciones en voz muy bajita y a gran velocidad.

De pronto, por primera vez, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Amy, y para mi sorpresa esa sonrisa iba acompañada de una débil risa.

- De acuerdo, gárgola, sientate aquí y aprende a quitar un arbol como debe ser...

- ¿Quieres los guantes? - me preguntó extendiendomelos.

- ¿Guantes? Los guantes están hechos para gente... débil – dije sonriendo – y por cierto, te quedaban muy bien.

Comencé a tirar del arbol mientras una gran carcajada salia de mi garganta aumentando el cabreo de Amy.


	6. Ni pies ni cabeza

_Holaaaaaaaa!! :) que tal todooo?? espero que muuuuy bien!_

_Bueno, primero de todo muuuuchas gracias por comentar :D esque como tardé tanto en poner de nuevos los caps pues pensé que ya no me comentaria nadie... jaja me alegra mucho de que no hayais abandonado a la vaca Mary!_

_Bueno bueno... paso a responder a mis queridas lectorass :)_

_Kiria: yo tambien estoy de examenes, y la verdad me pasa como tu... no puedo entrar casi! Entiendo que no puedas comentar siempre :)_

_im-your-nightmare: yo tambien quiero un vecino comoo Edwaaaaaard... o no, mejor, quiero un vecino que sea Edwaaaaaard!! :D_

_Elisabet weasley cullen: jajaja siii! Mi Edward es muuuuy cabron, y seguirá siendolo! Esque acostumbrada a ver a un Edward mas serio, maaaas educado, he decidido que no va a ser nada de eso _

_Adri Cullen: no se bien a que te refieres a "que te parece una historia extraña" pero espero que no sea nada malo... jaja lo de describir es porque a mi leer descripciones me aburre! Jaja y entonces no suelo hacerlo mucho, pero intentaré dejarlo todo mas claro._

_En fin, espero que os sigan gustando los siguientes capitulos y que no me abandoneiis!!_

_Un besooooooote guapas!! :)_

_Y un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan "mu" de Mary! :3_

En menos de un segundo un suave click sonó al arrancar el arbol del suelo. La verdad es que era un arbol muy pequeño, tanto que estaba seguro que cualquier niño con un poco de empeño podría haberlo arrancado antes de Amy.

- Su arbol señorita Amelia – dije mientras se lo entregaba.

Ella, después de fulminarme con la mirada, agarró el arbol y comenzó a romperle las hojas una a una sin dejar de mirarlo. Ahora ya no solo parecía una gargola, si no que además de ello, saba la sensación de tener problemas mentales.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo mas por usted Amelia? - pregunté con voz de sirviente inglés.

Realicé una suave reverencia y situé mi brazo detrás de la espalda dejando por el suelo al mas educado mayordomo.

- No, de momento eso es todo señor Eduardo, gracias por su ayuda, ya puede marcharse al hueco mas negro y profundo que encuentre – contestó ella sin dejar de sonreir maliciosamente.

- No voy a irme, así que deja de repetirmelo porque sabes que no puedo hacerlo – contesté tajantemente.

Amy me miró sin entender ya que ese comentario no tenía mucho sentido en esa conversación.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque? - preguntó ella resoplando.

Volví a sentarme en el suelo apoyando ligeramente mi brazo derecho en un seto de baja altura. Miré al horizonte pensativo como buscando las palabras. Ella, harta de tener que esperar, se sentó all lado mio y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Ah! Sí, que me habías preguntado algo... - dije imitando que se me había olvidado por completo.

- ¡Bah! Me voy a casa – dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

- Espeeera...

Tan solo tuve que dar dos largas zancadas para cogerla, ya que a pesar de tener aspecto de una persona realmente cabreada, andaba muy despacio.

- Espera, espera. Esta bien, te contestaré – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Por primera vez algo me llamó realmente la atención en su rostro. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a mirar su cara, y era algo realmente agradable. Su piel era pálida, ya que el sol no dejaba verse mucho por aquel pueblo, el pelo algo lacio caía por encima de sus ojos cortado en un descolocado flequillo. Hasta ahí podría ser una chica mas, una chica normal, pero había algo mas. Sus ojos. No tenían nada especial, pero a la vez toda ella era especial.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Que? - pregunté yo algo alelado aún.

- ¿Que te pasa? Estas... ausente – dijo ella mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Nada... ¿que va a pasarme? - pregunté mirándola de forma burlona intentando disimular mi ridícula escena.

Amy volvió a mirarme sin creer en absoluto mis palabras. No nos conociamos apenas, pero tenía que reconocerlo, actuaba de pena.

- Bueno, ¿me lo dices o que? - preguntó ella cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿El que? - respondí pensativo.

- ¡Ay nada!

Comenzó a andar de nuevo y esta vez mucho mas cabreada. De repente caí.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me había olvidado de verdad! - dije intentando que no se enfadase mas.

- Está bien, tienes cinco segundos para decirlo si no quieres sufrir mi ira – contestó con mirada amenazante.

Estuve apunto de soltar una gran carcajada, ya que no conseguía imaginarme a Amy intentando hacerme daño (aún después de sacarme una aguja del trasero). Era la primera vez que aluien me amenazaba, y resultaba enormemente gracioso viniendo de ella ya que media alrededor de 1,60.

A pesar de que tenia unas ganas tremendas de reirme, pensé que eso tal vez empeoraría las cosas, y no quería pasar por el mal trago de ver a Amy agarrada a mi cuello intentando ahogarme.

- Vale, ¿quieres saberlo no? - pregunté.

- Claro que quiero saberlo, si no ¿para que iba a estar aquí?

- ¿Para admirarme?

La mirada, una vez mas, de odio contestó mi pregunta.

- Ok, esta bien, no estas aquí para admirarme, de acuerdo...

- ¡Pero quieres contestar de una vez! - gritó ella saliendose de sus casillas.

- No puedo irme de tu lado porque sabes que si lo hiciera tu caerias en la mas profunda depresión, y no me gusta jugar ni dañar los sentimientos de la gente, y menos si se nota a la legua que se trata de una persona debil o con una gran desestabilidad mental.

Mi respuesta fué larga, pero tajante, cosa que hizo que Amy me mirara sin decir nada.

- ¿Estás bien Amelia? - pregunté forzando los labios para no reir.

- Tú, tú eres el que no está bien de la cabeza – dijo de pronto – y ahora si no te importa, me marcho.

- Antes de irte... ¿podrías decirme algún lugar donde pudieran darme un trabajo? - pregunté ahora ya sin nada de burla.

Lo había estado pensado todo ese día. No quería que Carlisle y Esme me mantuvieran, y ya tenía la edad (en el fondo tenía mas años que todo ese pueblo junto) para poder desempeñar cualquier trabajo de poca importancia. Además, me vendría bien distraerme y hacer cosas nuevas.

- Puedes ir a la casa de Trelan y preguntarle... - contestó ella pensativa.

- No sé... es que no se si voy a ser capaz de realizar un trabajo tan campestre – contesté de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- No, mira, mejor preguntale a la señora Tompson... creo que ese trabajo tendrá muchas mas cosas en común contigo – contestó ella.

No había en su rostro ninguna muestra de rabia o burla, cosa que me hizo pensar que por una vez estabamos manteniendo una conversación seria.

- De acuerdo, iré a hablar con ella – contesté asintiendo – en fin, ahora tengo que irme.

- Sí, yo tambien, no quiero que mi hermano se coma mis apuntes – contestó ella con voz cansada.

- Comer papel no debe ser bueno... - dije pensativo.

- Mañana hablamos.

Después de realizar esa frase, Amy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su casa de forma lenta y pesada.

- No me heches mucho de menos Amelia – dije antes de volverme para comenzar a andar hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Justo cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta, sentí un pequeño impacto sobre mi espalda.

Rápidamente me giré y pude ver que Amy, después de mirarme unos instantes, entró en su casa.

- Que chica mas rara... será por... - de pronto dejé de hablar al percatarme de algo. - ¡Una piedra! ¡Me ha tirado una piedra!


	7. El empleo

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, primero de todo decir ke he empezado junto con im-your-nightmare una historia :D se llama **Diarios Varios **!! yo escribo como Emmett y im-your-nightmare como Alice._

_Espero que os gusteeee!!_

_Bueno, espero ke os guste este nuevo fic y muuuuuchas gracias por dejar reviews!!_

_Un besooooote un muchos muus de la vaca Mary!! :D_

A la mañana siguiente salí de mi dormitorio después de haber pasado toda la noche pensando en cual sería el trabajo que me había recomendado Amy. La verdad no me fiaba nada de ella, pero no sabía a que otra persona recurrir, así que de momento era mi única opción.

- ¿Donde vas tan temprano Edward? - preguntó Esme.

- Voy a hablar con la señora Tompson... en un par de horas vuelvo.

Salí de casa y comencé a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Como de costumbre, no hacía sol, cosa que me animaba bastante.

Mientras andaba no pude evitar mirar hacia la casa de Amy. Estaba tirada en el césped con su hermano encima. La verdad es que cuando estaba con él no parecía tan gárgola.

- Hola Amy – saludé mientras pasaba por su lado.

- Ah... eres tú. ¿Donde vas tan temprano? - preguntó sentándose.

- A hablar con la señora Tompson como me dijiste.

- Ah... es verdad, pues suerte entonces.

De pronto, una mostró una sonrisa que me resultó bastante familiar cosa demasiado preocupante ya que ella solo sonreia cuando tramaba algo.

- Bueno, me voy, luego hablamos.

- Hasta luego Eduardo.

- Adiós Amelia – contesté sonriendo.

Unos minutos después llegué a mi destino. Era una casa algo vieja. Tenía una gran puerta y cuatro ventanas totalmente cubiertas con las cortinas. Me pregunté si era demasiado temprano para visitar a una señora algo mayor.

Sin pensarlo mas di unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta y esperé a que alguien respondiera.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo chico? - preguntó.

- ¿Es usted la señora Tompson?

- Eso dicen... ¿que querías?

- Necesito un empleo, y me habían comentado que aquí podría encontrarlo...

La señora se apartó de la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara dentro de la casa.

Por dentro era mucho peor que por fuera. La mayoria de sus muebles podrían ser de antes de nacer yo y no estaba exagerando en absoluto.

- ¿Tienes fuerza? ¿Tienes aguante? ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó de golpe la mujer.

- ¿Disculpe? - contesté sin entender.

- Contesta chico.

- Emm... si, tengo fuerza, si, tengo aguante, y no... no tengo novia.

- Vale, vale, no hace falta que me des explicaciones sobre tu vida amorosa... sigueme.

La seguí por toda la casa hasta que llegamos a una puerta de color verde. Me asomé por encima de la mujer, cosa realmente facil ya que debía medir poco mas de 1,50, y vi que se trataba de una puerta que daba al esterior.

- Ahí trabajarás tú.

Abrió la puerta y salimos al exterior. Sentí que iba a morirme, metafóricamente claro, ya que todo, absolutamente todo estaba lleno de cerdos.

- ¿Este es mi trabajo? - pregunté señalando a los hermosos animales.

- Sí, tu te encargarás de que a mis niños no les falte de nada. Y aviso, son muy especiales, sobretodo Laura, aquella.

Miré hacia donde me señalaba la señora Tompson pero tan solo vi tres cerdos mirandome. ¿Cómo los diferenciaba?

Después de darme un laaarga charla sobre cuales eran las manías de cada uno de sus cerdos, y a cuales debía tratar mejor, se fué, dejandome solo ante el peligro.

Unos cuantos cerdos no podían suponerme un riesgo, pero eran tan... grandes, y estaban tan... sucios.

- Está bien, yo no os caigo bien, vosotros no me caéis bien, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos... así que vamos a intentar hacer esto como personas... digo, como cerdos y persona civilizadas...

De pronto, la grande Laura comenzó a andar hacia mí, demasiado rápido para mi agrado.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?

La cerda se me hechó encima haciando que cayera al suelo. Nunca pensé que algún dia sería vencido por una cerda loca. En dos segundos la tenía tumbada encima, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia.

- Veo que ya os habéis hecho amigos...

Esa voz, esa horripilante voz. Me giré y pude ver que todas mis dudas tenían respuesta. Se trababa de Amy que me miraba sonriendo.

Me quité de encima a la cerda como pude y me sacudí la camiseta, ahora manchada de barro.

Después de hablar con la señora Tompson pude marcharme a casa. Mañana a la misma hora empezaba mi condena. De momento habíamos apalabrado un mes de trabajo, pero si Laura me cogía cariño sabía que nunca podría salir de allí, y eso me traumatizaba.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? - preguntó Amy.- conozco una cafetería muy buena.

- ¿Nada de cerdos?

- Mmmm... pues creo que no... aunque yo a Laura la veo muy emocionada contigo, si quieres...

- ¡Vamonos!

Arrastré a Amy hasta fuera de la casa de la señora Tompson, donde, lejos de tantos cerdos, comencé a sentirme bien de nuevo.


	8. Cuestión de nombres

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno... esta vez he tardado mucho mas de lo que tenía previsto tardar... pero los examenes y demás no me dejan tiempo libre. ¡Qué mas quisiera poder escribir tranquilamente!_

_Pero bueno, que ya he regresado, y que aunque vaya subiendo fics poco a poco, no os voy a abandonarr! Jajaja_

_Ah! también a la gente de aquí que se haya pasado por "Diarios Varios" (para mas información mirar mis historias favoritas) muchas gracias!! estoy segura que Emmett se alegrará mucho de leer vuestros comentarios :)_

_Espero que sigáis ahí como antes, y que os guste este fic :)_

_Un saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo y un besotee!!_

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo en busca de algún lugar tranquilo, y sobretodo, aislado de todo tipo de animales de granja.

Después de mucho buscar dimos con una pequeña cafetería, bueno, mas bien parecía una pequeña habitación con mesas, pero nos servía.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada, ya que en ese pueblo parecía que el escuchar a hurtadillas era la actividad preferida, y no queríamos tener fisgones a nuestro alrededor a pesar de que nuestra conversación no fuera a ser confidencial ni mucho menos.

- Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí... - dije mirando a mi alrededor.

- Sep. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Un café.

- Uhhh... que atractivo, un café – dijo Amy abanicándose con la mano cómicamente.

- ¿Tú me has dicho que querías un biberón no? - pregunté sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No, yo prefiero un wisky doble, gracias.

Hice un gesto con la mano llamándo la atención del camarero. En ese momento me fijé en que no existía ningún camarero, mas bien no existía apenas personal. Todo el personal de esa "cafetería" era una mujer bastante entrada en años al otro lado de la barra.

- Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya yo mismo a pedir... - dije levantandome de la mesa.

Me acerqué a la barra mostrándo una amplia sonrisa a la pequeña anciana que me miraba con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la barra.

- Buenos dias – dije manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Uuuuy... no tan buenos hijo, no tan buenos... si yo te contara... ¡menudo dia!...

- Vaya... ¿algo va mal? - pregunté intentando ser amable.

- ¿Mal?... ¿mal?... ¡eso es poco! Una, que se va haciendo mayor... y ya no puedo con las piernas... ¡ya no puedo con las piernas!

La mujer se puso a hacer todo tipo de gestos con los brazos, así que mas de una vez tuve que realizar una rápida maniobra esquivando su puño.

- Bueno, y ¿tú quien eres? - preguntando la mujer de pronto.

- Me llamo Edward, y he llegado junto con mis padres hace un tiempo.

- ¡Oh! Asi que extranjeros... bien bien, todo lo que sea prosperar... poque seréis gente buena, ¿no?

De pronto la mujer cerró sus ojitos (nunca pensé que podrían volverse mas diminutos de lo que ya lo eran) y me miró como acusándome de algo.

- Esto... ¡sí, claro! Somos gente trabajadora, nos gusta estar del lado... del lado de la ley, somos gente buena sí...

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, chico, ¡no tienes porqué darme ese tipo de detalles!

- Oh, pero cuando usted me dijo que...

- Bueno, bueno, ¿querías algo?

No entendía muy bien porqué toda la gente del pueblo era tan sumamente extraña, pero suponía que tendría que ver con el agua que bebían, y dí gracias de que yo no fuese humano y no tuviese que beber agua.

- Sí, yo quiero un café, y para la chica... un batido de chocolate.

- ¿Novios?

- ¿Cómo?

- Vosotros dos, ¿sois novios no? Porque si no, no entiendo porqué vais juntos...

- No, no... no somos novios, ni mucho menos. Solo somos amigos.

Una vez mas los ojos de la extraña mujer se volvieron pequeños.

- Los cafés... no... ¿no están ya?

- Ah... bueno chico, cuando los haga pues estarán.

- Y... si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría hacerlos?

- ¡Jovencito! ¡A mi no me hable así! Un respeto...

- Pero si yo no... no he dicho nada...

- ¿Que no ha dicho nada? ¡pero será desvergonzado!

- Mejor... mejor me voy a la mesa, yo espero y ya cuando los tenga mejor me avisa, ¿ok?

- ¡Qué vergüenza!...

Me fuí lo mas rápido posible junto a Amy dejando a la señora cuchicheando sobre lo maleducado que era. ¡Por favor! ¡Si le doblaba la edad!...

- ¿Algo va mal? - preguntó Amy aguantándose las ganas de reir.

- ¿Algo? ¿Porqué todo el mundo en este pueblo me odia? - contesté abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Nadie te odia Eduardo... solo tiempo al tiempo, que este pueblo es muy pequeño...

- Pues eso espero porque si no... no sé que voy a hacer porque...

De pronto, la voz, la aguda voz de la mujer volvió a romperme los nervios.

- ¡Robert! ¡Los cafés!

- ¿Realmente hace falta que grite de esa manera? - pregunté enormemente irritado.

- Pues eso parece... mírala... ella ahí, tan pequeñita ¡y con ese chorro de voz!

- ¡Robert! ¡jovencito! ¿no me estás escuchando?

La mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado hasta nuestra mesa y me miraba totalmente cabreada.

- ¿Que no me estás escuchando o qué?

- ¿Yo? Pero usted no me ha llamado en ningún momento...

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Yo no he escuchado mi nombre en ningún momento... y debo decir que no es por presumir pero tengo muy buen oido...

- ¡Le he llamado!

- Perdone señora... pero que yo sepa usted no ha dejado de repetir "Robert" pero nada mas...

- ¡Pues eso! ¿Ve jovencito? Le he estado llamando. Hasta la señorita lo ha dicho.

De pronto lo entendí. La mujer estaba completamente loca.

- Espere, espere... ¡yo no me llamo Robert!

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo que no?

- No señora... yo me llamo Edward, y eso ya se lo he dicho antes.

- ¡Nunca! Nunca me ha dicho que se llama Edward... es mas, me ha dicho que se llama Robert.

- ¿Qué? Mire, da igual. Ok, está bien. Me llamo Robert.

- ¡Jovencito! Qué pretende, ¿volverme loca? Aunque tenga la edad que tengo, que no pienso decirla porque usted no es quien para saber mi edad, no estoy loca, asi que no intente despistarme ni jugar conmigo.

- ¿Pero que he hecho ahora? - pregunté perdiendo los nervios por completo.

- ¡Engañarme! ¡Primero me dice que se llama Edward y ahora me viene con que su nombre es Robert...!

No lo soporté mas.

- Está bien, Amy, vámonos.

Antes de que mi compañera pudiera decir nada, la agarré del brazo y la saqué lo más rápidamente posible que pude de la cafetería.

- Creo que a partir de ahora te voy a llamar "nombrecitos" - dijo una vez fuera de la caferería.

- Intentemos olvidar el tema, ¿de acuerdo? - comenté totalmente agotado.

Comenzamos a caminar en busca de tranquilidad cuando de pronto volvió a escucharse esa irritante voz.

- ¡Y no me han pagado los cafés!

- ¡Corre!


	9. En busca del deporte perdido

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, pues aquí en un descanso de estudio de los examenes de selectividad, subo un fic nuevo! :)_

_Espero que os guste, lo he hecho con todo mi love _

_Muuuuchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegran mucho mucho de verdad!!_

_Un saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo!! Y muuuchos muchoos helados de chocolate!_

Corrimos durante unos minutos por el largo camino de tierra hasta que llegamos al final del pueblo. La verdad es que quitando la gente de ese pueblo el paisaje era realmente precioso.

- ¿No estás cansado? - preguntó Amy jadeando.

- Em... no, tengo bastante aguante. - contesté esquivando su pregunta.

Pensé que no habría sido buena idea justo en ese momento en el que no tenía apenas aliento comentarle que no era humano, si no que era un vampiro y por ello podía correr todo lo que quisiera y mas sin cansarme.

- Hacía bastante deporte en mi antiguo instituto... - mentí.

- El deporte es mi archienemigo. Con seis años me apunté a baloncesto, ya que aunque no me daba la altura no importaba, y el primer dia de entrenamiento me rompí un pie. Un mes con escayola. La segunda vez que intenté tener una ligera amistad con el deporte, en la tercera clase de tenis me fracturé la muñeca con la raqueta. La tercera vez que...

- Ya he escuchado suficiente. - dije cortando rápidamente esa lista interminable de catástrofes.

Amy rompió una fina ramita y se sentó encima de una piedra mientras jugueteaba con ella.

- ¿Porqué no te apuntas a algún deporte de mesa? - pregunté sonriendo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me ponga a jugar al domino o que me ponga a hacer ganchillo? - me preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No, simplemente digo que puedes realizar muchos deportes sin poner en peligro tu salud y tus huesos.

Amy miró hacia el horizonte pensativa.

- Prefiero quedarme en casa. Estimo demasiado mis queridos y frágiles huesos y no quiero que sufran.

- Osea, que no te apetece, ¿no?

- Eso mismo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a ninguna parte. Era extraño, pero cuando estaba en silencio con ella no me sentía incómodo, y no tenía la sensación de estar obligado a comenzar de nuevo la conversación.

- Yo sigo queriendo mi wisky doble... que por culpa de la "cambia nombres" al final no hemos tomado nada...

- No pienso volver a ninguna cafetería... eso que lo sepas.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? - preguntó mostrando una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados como sospechando de su invitación.

- Está bien, como quieras. Me voy yo sola.

Amy se levantó y después de sacudirse el polvo que se había quedado en su pantalón comenzó a andar hacia su casa haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia.

Me levanté de un saltó del suelo y con solo dos pasos me coloqué delante de ella impidiendo que pudiese seguir andando.

- Pero esto no es una cita – dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Una cita? ¿tu? ¿yo? No entiendo el significado de esa frase junto a nuestros nombres.

- Mucho mejor – contesté riendo.

No nos costó un gran esfuerzo llegar hasta su casa. Al menos para mi, ya que al llegar al jardín Amy estaba prácticamente asfixiada.

- Debería hacer algún tipo de deporte por ligero que sea, de verdad... tu salud es similar a la de la anciana de la cafeteria – comenté riendo.

- Yo estoy bien, ¿vale? - me dijo intentando mantener el ahogo. - solo que si me comparas contigo parezco una anciana.

- Sí, bueno. Sigo diciendo que a la gente joven no le pasa estas cosas...

Después de recibir una patada en el trasero por parte de Amy, entramos en su casa. La distribución era bastante parecida a la mía. En lo único que se diferenciaba era en la decoración, la de nuestra casa era mas clásica, menos... moderna.

- Sí, lo sé. La decoración es horrorosa, pero díselo a mi madre la fantástica, a ver que te contesta.

- Yo no he dicho nada... - contesté rápidamente intentando no reirme.

- Lo veo en tus ojos. Además, cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común sabría que no es normal tener las cortinas del salón verde chillón, o que un sofá de piel de vaca no es muy fino que digamos... - comentó suspirando.

Entré en la cocina con Amy. Por suerte, aún no se habían inventado los electrodomésticos de colores chillones, ya que si no me habría encontrado con una habitación forrada en verde. Como en cualquier casa común, predominaba el blanco, cosa que hacía que destacasen mas las cortinas naranjas.

- ¿Limonada? - preguntó sacando una jarra del interior del frigorífico.

- No, de momento no quiero nada.

No llevaba en mente comer o beber ningún tipo de alimento, y mucho menos algo tan ácido como la limonada.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Sí, si, seguro. No quiero nada, gracias.

Cerró la puerta del frigorífico con el pie y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Entonces a que deporte nos apuntamos? - pregunté.


End file.
